


the devil's water, it ain't so sweet

by hanzios



Series: when you were young [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel! Rafael, Archangels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, rafa and sonny meet again after 8 years, soft barisi is the best barisi, theyre both still w h i p p e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: Rafael was once again summoned to Earth exactly eight years, two months, twenty days, four hours and three minutes since he left. Not that he was counting.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: when you were young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626055
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	the devil's water, it ain't so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i finally managed to finish the sequel to the first archangel! rafael fic. thanks for all the lovely comments. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Rafael was once again summoned to Earth exactly eight years, two months, twenty days, four hours and three minutes since he left. Not that he was counting.

As he was watching a guerrilla war break out in a withering city in the Middle East, his ears perked up to hear echoes of a prayer being sent out to him. The incantations were correct, each Hebrew word pronounced perfectly, and he recognized that they were spoken by someone who knew their theological history. His heart clenched, not because of knowing who it was, but who it _wasn't_.

Rafael felt his body radiate as the prayer was almost over, and once his given name was uttered – by someone slow and feminine and aged – he fell onto the Earth he loved.

He was going back.

* * *

“Dear God, who are you?!”

Rafael has heard this charade before. The nun on the floor, holding on to the leg of the desk, wasn't the first person who performed an incantation and was shocked that it – surprise, surprise – worked. The angel expected much more from these religious leaders to have more faith.

“I'm Rafael,” he said bluntly, straightening his favorite dark blue striped tie. The angel's green eyes tore away from the frightened nun, and landed on a body on the bed near the window.

A small girl was tucked into the white sheets, her skin almost matching its pearlescent color. She looked like mere skin and bones, the little flesh she had wrapping itself lightly around her frame. Her sunken eyes weakly looked at him, dry lips moving, trying to speak.

Rafael felt his gut sink at the sight of her. It took only two steps to reach her bed, and immediately, he grabbed her free hand. He could feel the nun watching him intensely.

“She was diagnosed with leukemia five months ago,” she explained, although the angel already knew that. “The orphanage didn't have enough money to spend for her medication, so… she stopped chemo six weeks ago.” Her voice was apologetic, helpless.

As the little girl's heavy-lidded eyes watched him, Rafael knelt down in front of her, one hand still firm on hers while the other traveled to her forehead, two fingers pressing down on her skin. He closed his eyes and mumbled a prayer. As he spoke, he could feel the energy radiating from his body transfer into the girl, bouts of _life_ clinging onto her bones. Rafael had waited a long time to perform more of his healing miracles; almost a decade, in fact. Helping others, especially those who are less fortunate, gave him purpose. As someone who could never die, finding meaning to his existence was a must.

When he finished, Rafael slowly opened his eyes, its glow starting to disappear. She turned to the girl, and she looked up at him, smiling. Her cheeks were redder, face fuller. It would take a while for the full effect of his miracle to sink in, but it seemed like she was already starting to get better.

He squeezed her warm hand before rising.

“Oh, dear, it is true,” the nun whispered beside him, rushing over to the child and cupping her cheeks with her hands. She turned to him in awe. “You _are_ the holy Archangel.”

Rafael managed a small smile; _it’s the least I could do_. He looked out the window and suddenly, his heart stopped. He knew the building across this orphanage; he knew its brick red exterior and the cracks on the street and the vandalized hydrant in front of the deli store.

It was Sonny's street. And that was the coffee shop they very much frequented.

* * *

Rafael found it hard to manage a conversation with the nun after he realized where he was. She had tried to ask him for an explanation, and for more miracles, but he merely asked her to say nothing to anyone, and to take care of the little girl. Albeit slightly hesitantly, she bit her tongue and nodded.

The angel could go back to Heaven that instant. He could honor his promise to his Father and walk away. But Rafael was never that good with following orders.

His feet took him to the street. He crossed the road, not paying much attention as vehicles almost crashed into him and swerved out of the way. Rafael's eyes were fixated on the familiar glass doors of the corner coffee shop, a chalkboard sign on the entrance saying their pasta special of the day: chicken alfredo.

Rafael was lying if he said he didn't know they'd had that special a total of 3,927 times for the past five years.

He felt an air of familiarity as he walked closer to the place that housed so many of his favorite memories. Of mornings spent talking over hot cups of coffee and pastries; of burnt tongues and soft kisses and piles of legal paperwork; and of a certain dimpled smile that Rafael would gladly die to see again.

But, alas, he didn't have to. Because when he was about to open the glass doors, a familiar face emerged from the shop, held the door open, and _smiled_.

* * *

Sonny was already running late for a meeting with a defense attorney when he felt compelled to stop by the coffee shop around his corner. There was really no need for coffee at that time of the day. Besides, he’d already had two cups just this morning. He didn't know _why,_ exactly, but all of a sudden, as if a bulb had switched on, his tongue yearned for a hot, caffeinated drink.

He checked his watch before going in. Buchanan can wait.

His order was the usual: a large caramel macchiato with a pump of vanilla. Sonny had tried switching to black years ago, but could never stand the bitter taste after two sips. Amanda had teased him for having the taste buds of a child, but he would rather suffer through her relentless taunting than drink black coffee again.

The service was quick, and within two minutes, he got his order. His entire body relaxed when he took a sip. It was just what he needed. As Sonny was walking out the door, coffee in hand, he found a man trying to get in. So, being the gentleman he was, he stepped aside, held out the door and smiled politely.

He expected the finely-dressed gentleman to pass through within a second, but he didn't. Instead, he froze in place, chartreuse eyes flickering in recognition.

Something inside Sonny's chest tightened.

Oddly, as the both of them continued to lock eyes, a feeling of wholeness he had never felt before wafted over his body, filling the aching emptiness that he felt ever since his brush with death all those years ago. He exhaled. Sonny didn’t know what clicked, but everything just started to clear up. The world looked brighter behind the stranger’s radiant glow. Even the leftover taste of coffee tasted sweeter on his mouth. It was as if his soul had been waiting for this moment his whole life.

After what felt like forever, he managed to say, “Do I know you?” as he let go of the door.

The man, looking just as struck as he was, swallowed. Solemnly, he stared at Sonny, as if picking apart a specimen. “Maybe in a previous life.”

Sonny would've thought the statement was odd if it didn't feel so true. He didn't know why he was compelled to bare himself to the strange, beautiful man in front of him. But he did; oh, how much he did. Sonny forced a smile. “You know, I think I recognize you from the courthouse,” he lied, trying to pinpoint exactly where they'd met before. “Are you defense?”

He shook his head, smiling slightly, “I’m a healer.” _Healer?_ “But I _have_ dabbled with law before. I used to help a friend through Fordham.”

Sonny nodded as if he understood. “You know, I used to go to Fordham,” he said, but something inside him felt that the other man already knew. He added, “Actually, that was where I met my wife.”

A dark shade filled the older man's eyes, just as Sonny felt his breath hitch. Frustrated, scrambling his own brain for an explanation as to why his soul felt drawn to the other's like a magnet, he said in a soft, low voice, “I know you. I just… don't know from where.”

The man smiled sadly, tilting his head a little to the side, peering into Sonny's eyes. “I know _you,_ Sonny,” he said. “I've been listening to your prayers every night for the past eight years.” He looked at him expectantly, but Sonny's mind just drew a blank.

As Sonny was still trying to process his confession with a heavy heart, the man mumbled a goodbye and walked past the frozen lawyer. He exhaled heavily before turning around and catching the man by his wrist.

“Wait–“

A hundred thousand different images flickered in front of Sonny’s very eyes, like millions of years’ worth of films condensed into the crevices of his mind. He watched in awe as he followed the story of one lonely angel up in Heaven travel to Earth to perform miracles. From the olden days of prehistoric men, to the rise of the industrial revolution, Sonny witnessed the many lives this angel has lived. What felt like hours were only mere seconds.

Towards the end, the pictures slowed down. It was only him, on his apartment kitchen. He looked down to find a dirty apron tied around his waist as he stirred a pot of – he sniffed – Latin food. Sonny never recalled ever knowing how to cook anything Latin. He never remembered being in his kitchen like that. But he continued to stir nonetheless.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, a soft chin resting itself on his shoulders. Sonny’s chest exploded in warmth, a smile escaping from his face.

“A taste, _mi amor?”_ the man’s voice said, slow and sleepy. It was as if Sonny was hearing him through shallow water.

“You’re gonna have to wait,” he teased.

Strong hands slid towards his hips, rubbing through the cotton of his shirt. He felt warm lips trail soft kisses along the exposed part of the back of his neck as he added a pinch of salt to the boiling soup. He could hear words coming out of his lover’s mouth – too low for him to hear – but sending streaks of lightning down his entire body.

Red and flustered, Sonny let go of the ladle and turned around, muttering softly,

“ _Rafael_.”

He is back on the street. Staring at the familiar green eyes of his former lover.

Rafael.

The angel looked taken aback when he heard the name roll out of his lips, half-heartedly tugging away his entrapped wrist. His eyes glimmered with what looked like water, threatening to fall.

“W–What did you call me?”

Sonny didn’t let go of his grip, afraid that if he lost his touch, he’d forget about him all over again.

“ _Rafi_ ,” he whispered, taking a step closer. “Why did you leave me?”

There was a certain tone of pain in his voice that made the angel flinch. He turned his eyes away before gathering the courage to look at him again.

“I had to,” he smiled in melancholy. “If I hadn’t, then you would’ve…” Rafael can’t even bear to say those words aloud, the weight of his unfinished sentence hanging in the air. But Sonny still heard him loud and clear.

A comfortable silence blanketed the two men, eight years’ worth of words left unspoken being discussed through their eyes. None of them knew what else to say, but somehow the message was received by the other. It was strange. As if their souls were conversing, dancing around each other, _finally_ meeting again.

In that busy New York street, nothing else really mattered. Nobody had stopped and dared to disturb the peace channelling between them. Nobody batted an eye. Sonny had a feeling Rafael had something to do with it. Sonny smiled, dimples and all.

“I never stopped praying to you,” he said.

“I know.”

“I never will.”

“I know.”

Sonny gulped. “Will I see you again?”

Rafael glanced up at Heaven for a second. “It’s not in my position to say.”

The younger man merely nodded in understanding. His hand was already holding the other’s, thumb caressing the angel’s veins. After another beat, he said, “Please don’t make me forget. I don’t want to forget.”

There were only a few inches between them now. They could hear each others’ synchronized heartbeats. Rafael sighed sadly, “Sonny, _mi amor_ , you have a _wife_ … a _child_ –“

“And I love them, I do,” Sonny interrupted, bringing Rafael’s hand to his chest. “I would do anything for this family that I made, I can’t deny that. But Rafi,” – he tightened his grip – _“I love you, too._ ”

He searched the angel’s eyes, deep in thought. Without speaking, Rafael let his free hand roam to the side of Sonny’s face, warm and calming. Sonny leaned into the palm instinctively. Sonny merely watched as Rafael’s face drew closer. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt soft angelic lips meet his in a chaste kiss. It was quick, but intensely meaningful, and when Rafael pulled away, he whispered into the other’s mouth,

“I have always loved you.”

Sonny pressed their foreheads together, hands trapped between their chests, and smiled.

“Visit often,” he said.

Rafael pulled away. “I’ll try.”

“I’ll keep praying.”

“You never miss a night,” Rafael said as-a-matter-of-factly, endeared. Albeit hesitantly, the both of them untangled their hands away, but never took a step back.

“I’m serious, you have to come by,” Sonny said, a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Baby Rafael is dying to meet his namesake.”

Rafael raised his brow. He looked like he was about to make a snarky comment, but bit it back. Sonny knew how hard it must’ve been for the angel to not tease him. Rafael’s face broke into a smile, instead. He nodded.

“I’d like that,” he said. He held out a hand. “’Til we meet again… _Counsellor_.”

Sonny, all smiles and bright eyes, ignored the free hand and lunged forward, wrapping Rafael in a tight hug. The smaller man stumbled slightly back, but still managed to carry the both of them, hesitant arms embracing Sonny’s back. He buried his face into the younger man’s neck, placing a small kiss on his skin before letting him go.

Rafael’s fingers lingered on his jaw for a second too long before he pulled it back, taking one step away. Despite the friendly distance, Sonny could still feel the warmth of Rafael’s hand on his cheek, starting to burn wonderfully. He thinks he’d gladly set himself on fire if it meant touching the angel like that again.

Without a word, Rafael turned away. Sonny didn’t feel the need to stop him. Deep in his heart, he knew he was coming back. This wasn’t goodbye, after all. He continued watching as his friend, his _lover_ , turned to him a little and gave him a small smile. Sonny waved, chest bursting in emotion, and began to walk away.


End file.
